


Eve

by NekoNomi



Series: The Kaiju Creation Project [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Kaiju POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoNomi/pseuds/NekoNomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kaiju had to come from somewhere. When Newt and Hermann reach out through the drift, the Kaiju mother reaches back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eve

The Kaiju were bred for war. Genetically engineered to fit the mold that the precursors desired, to be the machines of their conquest.

But in the back of their minds, another thought lurked. The hive mind was vast, and hidden deep in it's depths, was Her. She had no name, no designation in the human tongue, nor in the Precursors thoughts. She was the first, the only, the ultimate mother of all Kaiju. It was from her that their genetic material had first come from. She was the last remnant of a once peaceful race, the last survivor of a war which occurred millennia before earth was habitable to more than single celled organisms.

When Newt and Hermann drifted within the mind of Otachi's unborn infant, that last remnant of the Kaiju mother latched onto their minds. So bright and brilliant, shining brighter than anything she had seen before. New and different and maybe, maybe, they could help her and her children, the poor enslaved babies which had been forcibly made of her.

She felt the life leaving the baby and in desperation, she reached out. She downloaded her knowledge into the two bright lights, humans they called themselves. Some she left open for them to find, the knowledge of the precursor's weapon, their portal between the worlds. The precursors had forgotten about her, forgotten that there was still a mind within the lurking body. Her time was running out though, and she wanted this torment to be ended. she could feel their plans, even if she could not understand them. They had a way to end this and she would give them what ever she could to help them do so.

But there was another 'gift' she left within the pair. Two really. The first was a permanent psychic link, like the bond two Jaeger pilots formed, knowing each other as well as they knew themselves, but even more. They would be like her people had been. To speak without a voice and feel without a touch. The other... was herself. Bundled deep within them, cradled in the darkness in the back of two human minds, the mother waited.

She waited, and she learned. The humans called her children 'Kaiju'. It seemed as good a name to her as any. Her people had not had a name for themselves beyond simply calling themselves 'people'.

Slowly, she began to reach out, to make herself known to them in simple ways. She would correct one of Hermann's equations, or twitch one of Newt's hands just a touch, so that his sample ended up in a slightly different place. She called to them in their dreams, speaking in the terms she had learned from them. She was with them as they obtained the funding to try and create their own Kaiju, living weapons against any attempt that might come for another war. She could not tell them that it was in vain. She knew that the other her, the one who had been the first her and lived on the other side of the rift, would be dead by now. Without the hive mind, her children would be lost, little more than animals. But she had no guarantee that the precursors were dead, nor that they had not found a way to make her children live without her.

The first attempts failed. The data they were using was off, the growth solutions that little too far one way or the other. With each failure, she felt her hope fading. She wondered if she would be trapped here, forever an unknown part of these two humans.

Then it worked. She waited, hoping that this time it would be right, that this time these wondrous humans had created a body that could sustain her.

On the day that the body was to be brought out of the tank, she slipped quietly from their minds, and into the vessel which waited for her. Their minds were linked, part of the hive-mind that her people had always had. Newt and Hermann were part of her, just as she was part of them, having her own body once more would simply make things easier on all of them.

Eyes opened, the mouth opening, taking it's first breaths. Slowly, she blinked. Then she reached out to them, making overt contact for the first time. Speaking to these two bright shining not-Kaiju who had given her hope that once more her kind might live free.

_Hello my brothers_


End file.
